


Maybe If I Close My Eyes

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Angst, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Mind Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam uses Don, but Don wants more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe If I Close My Eyes

Don sat by the window waiting for Adam. He was hoping that Adam would show up so they could talk things over and maybe work things out between them. Don knew he was tired of how things were, and he was hoping that things were about to get better.

As he waited, Don thought back to how this had started. He had been working on a very trying case, and decided to stop at Sullivan's for a drink. He was surprised to see Adam at the bar when he walked in.

He tapped Adam on the shoulder once he got up to the bar.

"Adam, what's up?"

"Don! Let me buy you a beer."

"Sure..."

The two men grabbed a table and sat talking about everything and nothing, just passing the time.

Adam started flirting with Don, and Don found himself responding in kind. By the time the evening was over, Adam had turned on the charm full blast and soon had Don eating from the palm of his hand. When Don woke up the next morning, he was alone. He was a bit embarrassed, but didn't have time to worry about it because he was running late for work.

When Adam came back from lunch, there was a note from Don on his desk. He tossed it in the trash without opening it. Later in the afternoon, Don showed up at the lab.

"Hey, Adam, did you get my note?"

"What note, Don?"

"I came by earlierand left you a note asking you to call me later."

"Why did you want me to call you?"

"I thought maybe we could have dinner....."

"Thanks, but I can't. I have plans."

"Oh, Okay...maybe another time?"

"Maybe. Now, if you'll excuse me....."

"Sure....."

Don's feelings were hurt as he left the lab. The ironic thing was the fact that now he knew how some of the other people felt that he had done this very thing to. He felt used, but remained hopeful that he and Adam could work things out.

Don had no idea it would be nearly a month before he and Adam would see each other again. Don left message after message but never got a return call, and every time that Don went to the lab, Adam was either busy, or not available. Just about the time Don was about to give up, Adam left him a message wanting to have dinner.

Don noticed that Adam was definitely not in the mood to answer questions. Adam had food and sex on his mind, and didn't want anything else in the way. He managed to side-step most of Don's questions but not all. The ones he couldn't avoid, he answered evasively. He was just charming and seductive enough to keep Don off-balance.

When Don woke up alone the second time, he felt used. He tried to call Adam but got no response. Disappointed, he got ready for work. He didn't have much of a chance to keep trying Adam because work was a nightmare. He stayed really busy for the better part of the next week.

Don showed up at the lab on a whim and caught Adam waiting for some results. He walked into Adam's lab and locked the door.

"Don, what the hell are you doing?"

"It's about time we talked about what's going on, Adam."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm tired of going out with you, thinking I have a chance, waking up alone, and having hell trying to get in touch with you

afterward....."

"Oh, is that all???"

"WHAT???"

"You heard me....."

About that time, Stella knocked on the door. Don reached over and apologized for accidentally locking the door when he came in. Stella told Don that Mac was looking for him. Don glanced over at Adam and caught him acting like Don wasn't even there.

Don took the rest of the day off and went home. He didn't want to face anyone or answer a bunch of questions from Danny or Stella. When he got home, he changed into sweats and a t-shirt, and decided to take a nap. While he was sleeping, he thought he heard his cell phone, but was too tired to answer it.

When he woke up, he checked his phone and was surprised to find a message from Adam. He listened to it twice just to make sure he heard correctly. In the message, Adam said that he was coming to Don's that evening so they could talk. Something told Don he was being played, and he tried his best to ignore that little voice becuase he cared very deeply for Adam, and was hoping that Adam might feel the same.

That's how Don found himself waiting by the window for Adam to show up. When Don heard the knock upon his door, he wondered how he had missed seeing Adam come into his building. When he opened the door, he knew this had something to do with Adam.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you Don Flack?"

"Yeah....."

"A guy named Adam gave me 50 buck to give you this."

Don took the envelope from the guy and shut the door.

He opened the note and began to read:

_Don,_

_I want you to put this foolishness behind you. You seem to have become fascinated with me, but I am someone you need to forget. You need to accept the reality that we will not be together the way you want us to._

_You've said in your messages that you are having a hard time eating and sleeping, and that my memory haunts you night and day. I don't know what to tell you. You need to leave me alone because I was only in it for the fun. You can't possibly think you could ever mean more to me._

_Adam_

Don read the note once more and looked out the window. What Adam didn't know or understand was that when Don loved somebody, he loved them all the way. This hurt him deeply, and he was embarrassed, too. He was thinking that maybe if he closed his eyes, it would go away. He couldn't have been more wrong.

**END**


End file.
